


Sweet Child of Mine

by rayrod67



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Another date gets interrupted. This time by a sick Lexi.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing in the Ballum fandom. Please forgive my run-on sentences and my back and forth past to present tense. I am a work in progress. I am also American so I may get some language and nuances wrong. Thanks for listening and reading.

Callum was sat at the table for over 30 minutes now. He was beginning to panic, his date had yet to arrive or cancel. The drinks he had ordered earlier were sat still untouched upon the table. A sad reminder that he was not supposed to be alone. Releasing a sigh he picked up his phone and tried again to contact Ben.

“_Where are you?”_

“_If you didn't want to meet up you should have told me.”_

“_Ben please answer me?”_

Callum pressed send, nervously biting his lip, waiting for a reply. Another 15 minutes of silence had him releasing a growl of frustration. Pushing back from the table he tossed several notes down for the drinks and started to make his way toward the door and out of the restaurant. As angry and disappointed as he was with Ben for his silence and no show, Callum was also beginning to worry. Ben would not just ignore his texts and calls. Not if he could help it. Which led Callum down a dark road of what-ifs.

_What if he had an accident. What if he was hurt and couldn't reach his phone. Or unconscious. What if he had another run-in with Panesars? What if....._

His thoughts come to an abrupt halt as he slams into another person. Callum instinctively reaches out with his large hands to steady the other person. “m'sorry.” he mutters holding onto the arms of the other man. “I was lost in me head.”  
  
“Callum?” A familiar voice called. Callum looked up into the eyes of Ian. “Perfect timing.” Ben's brother tells him. “Here.” Ian holds out his hand a phone held in its grasp. “You are in charge of it now,” he says holding the phone toward the younger man.

Callum's eyes widen in recognition, he knows that phone. “That's Ben's!”

“Yes, he left it at the cafe,” Ian explained.

“Well, at least now I know why he hasn't been answering me.” Callum sighs with relief taking the phone from Ian and pocketing it. “How did that even happen?” Callum could only wonder. Ben was surgically attached to his phone. It's a wonder almost a miracle that they were separated.

“Yeah, didn't even know he had left it. All-day long I kept hearing a burst of music. On and off all day. Nonstop!” Ian nearly screeched. “Took me forever to figure out it was his phone going off.”

“Sorry.” Callum had been the one texting and calling Ben, non stop all day.

“Yeah, I've got real familiar with the Harry Potter theme.” Ian knew it would be a day or two before that ear-worm worked its way out of his head. “But now, it's yours to return.”

“Yeah, yes of course.” Callum smiled softly, he had changed Ben's ringer as a joke after his gay Dumbledore remark. “Any idea where he's at?” Callum figured asking could save him time.

“He's at home. Lexi took ill and he rushed off leaving the phone behind.” Ian told him. “I really need to get back. I have a lunch date.”

“Of course see you later.” Callum changed directions and made his way toward the Beales's home. He made one stop before arriving at the house. With Ben's phone in one hand and a stuffed unicorn in the other, he stood outside the door hand lifted ready to knock. His hand was merely centimeters away when the door opened and he was greeted with Bobby's sweet face. “Callum!”

“Hey Bobby.” Callum smiled warmly at the young man. He took in the lighter look upon the boy's face. His shoulders no longer looked as if they carried the world on them.

Bobby was in a hurry and didn't have time for small talk. “He's in the other room.” Bobby moved passed Callum out the door. “Sorry but I have to meet my dad.”

Callum nodded at the young man. “Catch up later than?” He smiled when Bobby gave him a thumbs up. Closing the door behind him Callum stood in the quiet of the kitchen. Quiet and silence not a word that would ever be used to describe the Beale home. Or any home that Ben's apart of. The family was chaotic as his young lover. Yet, Callum would not have it any other way. Because Callum knew who Ben was beneath the chaotic tough man routine. He saw beneath the gritty layer, to the true man Ben was. Just as Ben saw him.

  
Callum walked through to the other room keeping quiet, so as not to disturb, in case Lexi was sleeping. Clearing the kitchen he stopped by the dining table and gazed adoringly at what he saw. Ben sat with his back to Callum, on the chair, Lexi cradled protectively on his lap. Ben's chin resting lightly on his daughters head. Soft whispering words of comfort whispered to the sick child. He could see Lexi nodding her head then whispering back to her father. The whispered words were lost to him. As they were not meant for nowt but the two.

Callum looked on longingly at the scene. An ache in his chest opening up as he longed to be apart of something so pure and loving. Ben was a man of many layers, but the one thing no one could or should doubt him for ever was the love he held for his child. Callum stood watch over this man who dug himself a place so deep within Callum's life and heart that he could not imagine a life without him. Which was both exciting as it was terrifying, seeing as they had only know each other a short time. Now his child was also carving her own place in his life as well.

Callum was content watching the two before him. He smiled softly at Ben pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde little head. He could see that she said something to her father who nodded then whispered, “As you wish princess,” and then, Ben began to hum softly a lullaby.

Callum decided to make his presence known then, only to stop when Ben stopped humming and instead began to softly sing. Callum was at once, mesmerized. He had no idea that his lover possessed such a beautiful voice. The sweet tenor of his lover brought a chill to his skin, yet a warmth in his chest.

Callum remembered reading once how music and singing could affect the human body. Singing they said released[ endorphins](http://science.howstuffworks.com/life/singing-happy1.htm), the feel-good brain chemical that makes you feel uplifted and happy. They then identified the sacculus, a tiny organ in the ear that responds to the frequencies created by singing. Responses that are pleasurable, regardless of what the singing sounds like. The shiver that ran along Callum's spine and the warmth creeping along his chest and stomach are proof to that. The want and desire Callum felt was not just about lust or arousal. It was desire and want to be a part of Ben's life. Be a part of the younger man's life where he was cherished and held protectively in his embrace. To also hold and protect Ben in the same fashion. He wanted to belong to the young man in ways Callum never knew he could belong to someone. He wanted that and all that came with it. He also wanted Ben to belong to him the same way.

Callum knew he already cherished Ben and the L-word was too soon to say, but it has been lingering, yearning to come out and declare itself. Right here right now Callum was having a hard time shutting it down. He had too. Ben was not ready to hear it any more than Callum was to say it. They still had more to learn about each other, and Callum about himself. But yet, it lingered sitting softly on the back of his tongue. Callum savored the smokey sweet flavor, of the right now forbidden word. It was something to look forward too, something to dream about. Something good to wait for.

Callum shook his head clear of all those longing thoughts. Instead, he turned his attention to the scene before him and the song being sung. The song was known to him and the tune familiar, but it took him several long moments to identify it. This song was not normally sung so softly or slow and it was not a song one would sing as a lullaby to their sick child. Yet the words and voice brought beauty to it just the same.

_She's got a smile it seems to me_  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

_Oh, oh, oh_  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

So enraptured with the scene before him Callum never heard nor did he notice Lola walk and stand beside him a bag from the chemist clutched in her hands.

Lola watched Callum, smiling and shaking her head at the yearning look upon his face. “Who knew huh?” She whispered startling Callum. She stifled the giggles that wanted to come out. She patted Callum on his shoulder mouthing, sorry, at him. “Lexi only wants her daddy when she is feeling poorly,” she explained.

“I can understand why,” Callum whispered back. He isn't sick and Lexi's daddy is all Callum wants as well.

They stood and listened in silence until Ben finished singing and Lexi had fallen deep asleep. Lola turned to Callum and said, “He's good isn't he?” Callum could only nod his reply. His eyes bright and heart full with adoration and desire for this layered man in front of him.

Ben who had been focused solely on his little girl had been unaware he had an audience. He cradled the now sleeping child, kissing her brow while he cuddled her closer.

“Time for the princess to be put to bed.” Lola said to Callum placing the bag from the chemist on the table before walking toward her little family.“ Hey how she doing?” she asked Ben.

Ben smiled up at Lola. “Fever is down.” he said kissing her cool brow again, “and she ate some toast and that also stayed down.”

Lola smiled relieved that her little one was feeling better. “Let me put her to bed.” Lola reached down to take the child from his arms.

“I can do it,” Ben told her, frowning at her shake of the head and big smile. “What?”

“You have company.” She pointed behind them to a blushing Callum.

Ben turned surprised but pleased to see Callum stood there. “When did you get here?” Ben asked but not before he gave his daughter one last kiss before giving her up.

Lola quieted the small child who grumbled at being taken from her father. “It's been a long day. Think I might nap with her. Just in case.” that last part was aimed at Callum who smiled and nodded gratefully.

“Alright then?” Ben stood and walked over towards the other man. “I missed our date.”

“Doesn't matter.” Callum waited until he heard the door close before moving forward. He dropped the phone and unicorn on the table before reaching out and pulling the younger man into his arms. “You are an amazing father. Do you know that?”

“I...” was as far as Ben got before he found his mouth taken in a passionate all-consuming kiss. Ben felt Callum's arm wrap around his waist, lifting him. Callum encouraged Ben to wrap his legs tight around his hips. With Callum's large hands cradling his arse, Ben felt himself being carried up the stairs towards his bedroom. He had no idea what brought this on? But, he for one was not complaining. With a soft moan he wrapped his arms and legs tighter around the larger man and with a soft sigh he deepened the kiss.

Later, much later after all the kissing and loving was done he would ask Callum, Ask him why he said what he did.

Today had started off bad with Lexi being sick and Ben missing out on another date with Callum. Only now Lexi fever had broke and she was on the mend. Callum was here kissing him and doing other remarkable things to him that shook him to his core and stole his breath from him. Ben could not find fault in that at all.

So he did the only thing he could, he surrendered to it.

The End!


End file.
